


A Yak Skin Built for Two

by stew (julie)



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-02-26
Updated: 1989-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/stew
Summary: Rawhide and Buckaroo are sewn into a yak skin as part of Pasha’s evil plans for them. Forced into such close proximity, with the strong probability of death awaiting them, one of them finally has to tell the truth about his feelings.
Relationships: Buckaroo Banzai/Rawhide
Kudos: 3





	A Yak Skin Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **First published:** in my zine “Samurai Errant: Cavalier Tales Quixotic and Profane” #2 on 26 February 1989

# A Yak Skin Built for Two 

♦

As the last stitches were made, to the taunting laughter of Pasha and her sidekicks, the light dimmed and Rawhide hit uselessly at the skin. ‘How do you get out of one of these things, Buckaroo?’ 

‘I’ve never had cause to find out.’ 

Rawhide, while maintaining his usual calm demeanor, hit out hard against the seam, hoping to find a weak spot. ‘I think we’re stuck here for the duration,’ he finally concluded. ‘Why don’t you have a try?’ 

‘Rawhide, if you can’t, there’s no use me trying.’ Buckaroo had been politely pressed as out of the way as he could be, but now he relaxed. There was silence for a moment and the howl of the wind outside the yak skin. ‘I know what Reno and Pecos will be doing right now.’ 

His friend grunted agreement. 

‘About time, too,’ Buckaroo added. 

‘But too late,’ Rawhide whispered. 

‘Don’t say that. As long as Perfect Tommy received our last message, he’ll realize in time.’ 

‘That makes me feel a heap better.’ 

‘Don’t give up hope, Rawhide. We’ve been in worse spots. A few hours ago we were cursing the wind, but at least now it’s giving us fresh air. They didn’t seal us up as tightly as they might have.’ 

Rawhide grunted again. He rarely disagreed with Buckaroo, even if he didn’t always share his friend’s optimistic outlook. Shifting a little, he said, ‘Why don’t you get comfortable, Buckaroo? Rest your head on my shoulder.’ 

Buckaroo moved closer and settled into Rawhide’s side, laying his head against the other man’s accommodating chest. Rawhide put his arm firmly around Buckaroo’s shoulders. 

Which was utterly lovely and thoroughly reassuring – but Rawhide had to admit he was feeling rattled. ‘When the end comes…’ he murmured, ‘how will it be? Are they just going to leave us here?’ 

But Buckaroo was speaking over his words. ‘We go back a long way, Rawhide. You’ve been with me from the start, you made it all happen, you’ve stayed with me through thick and thin.’ After a moment he quietly added, ‘There were times when I couldn’t have gone on without you.’ 

‘Buckaroo –’ 

‘It’s true. My most faithful friend. I love you, Rawhide.’ 

Trying to hide the fact that tears had sprung to his eyes, Rawhide replied, ‘I love you, too.’ Because of course he did, in whatever ways Buckaroo needed to hear it, and more. Buckaroo slipped his arm snugly around Rawhide’s waist and they held each other close. 

‘I’m glad you’re here with me now,’ Buckaroo said. 

‘What do you think it will it be like – I mean, after we’re dead?’ 

‘I don’t know. But we’re together for this adventure.’ 

‘There won’t be anything – it will be an empty void.’ 

‘Sshhh – it won’t be empty, because I’ll be there with you. Don’t be afraid, my friend.’ 

God, he was really letting the side down. ‘Sorry, Buckaroo. There’s always been something I could do before. I’ve never had to just lie there and wait.’ 

‘I know. We’ll be all right, Rawhide, whatever happens.’ 

_‘Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, yet I am comforted for thou art with me.’_ Rawhide opened his eyes to dimly see Buckaroo gazing up at him. ‘I don’t remember the right words,’ he faltered. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ Buckaroo said. And before Rawhide realized what was happening, Buckaroo stretched up to meet Rawhide’s lips with his own. For a long moment they kissed sweetly, Rawhide’s large hands clutching tight to Buckaroo. But then Rawhide put him gently away, leaning his head back so that Buckaroo wouldn’t see the tears on his cheeks. 

Buckaroo clung tenaciously to Rawhide’s waist. ‘What’s the matter, my friend?’ 

‘Don’t do that, Buckaroo.’ 

‘Why not?’ he asked softly. 

Rawhide tried to say something, then let out a choked sob. ‘Why can’t I lie to you?’ 

‘Because you’re too goodhearted. You have a beautiful, generous heart.’ 

‘You’re breaking it, Buckaroo. Don’t do this to me. Don’t humor me. If we live –’

‘If we live, I’ll still love you.’

‘I know, and my heart is breaking. How long have you known?’ 

‘Only a few months. I’m pretty clueless when it comes to these things.’ 

‘Buckaroo, I couldn’t help myself – I would have stopped –’ 

‘No! Don’t talk nonsense. It was meant to be, Rawhide. Don’t cry anymore, my friend. What is there to be sorry about, except that I’m so slow? And now it might be too late, as you said of Reno and Pecos.’ 

‘Too late?’ Rawhide asked carefully. ‘Too late?’ 

‘I was so clueless about you, and then about me. It took me a while to realize how I felt, and I was slow doing anything about it…’ 

‘Buckaroo, what are you saying?’ 

‘I love you – I’ve already said it! Are you being clueless, too?’ 

‘Must be.’ Rawhide’s casual voice was belied by the grip of his fingers on Buckaroo’s arm. ‘Just give it to me again in plain words, doc.’ 

‘Rawhide, I love you, I’m in love with you, I want to be your lover – and from what I can make out, I’m thinking that will be OK with you.’ 

‘OK? Sweet Jesus, Buckaroo, it’s all my dreams come true. Why me, for God’s sake? No, don’t tell me – ’ 

But Buckaroo insisted. ‘Why not the kindest, truest man I’ve ever met?’ He smiled fondly up at his friend. ‘It took me a while to realize you’re the most gorgeous man, too, but I got there at last.’

‘Buckaroo, I’ve got something to tell you,’ Rawhide put in flatly. 

‘What?’ The smile fell. 

‘You’ve got the wrong man. I don’t know who you’re in love with, but that don’t sound like me.’ 

Rawhide’s attempt at humor fell on deaf ears. ‘I love you,’ Buckaroo repeated. ‘Hold me, just hold me now.’ His friend obliged, drawing him close again, leaning in to kiss Buckaroo gently on the mouth. ‘I can taste your tears,’ Buckaroo murmured. 

‘I want to live!’ Rawhide burst out. ‘I mean, I always did, but now I want…’ 

‘It won’t change anything. If we die, I’ll still love you.’ 

‘Don’t go all mystical on me, Buckaroo! I want to… God, I’m not done with this body yet! I want to feel your skin against mine –’

Buckaroo let out a sharp breath. ‘You’re having quite an effect here, Rawhide…’ 

‘You maybe noticed you’ve had an effect on me already. This is hardly a subtle place for a love scene.’ 

‘We’ll have to make love with our clothes on. Can we get there by talking dirty?’ 

Rawhide chuckled. ‘And I thought you’d never been with a man before.’ 

‘I haven’t. But if you hadn’t convinced me already, you’re doing a fine job of it now.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

‘You sound surprised! Don’t be afraid of scaring me off. You know, I’ve been daydreaming about this for so long. Had some X-rated dreams, too, you know.’ 

‘Buckaroo…’ Rawhide suddenly sounded urgent. 

‘Of course, my love,’ Buckaroo murmured. ‘Make love to me, then. Do what you will.’ Somehow Rawhide drew him even closer, the strength in his hands molding them together, Rawhide nuzzling blindly at Buckaroo’s neck. Buckaroo moaned, clutching at Rawhide’s waist, trying vainly to wriggle even further into his friend’s embrace. ‘Rawhide, lover, please…’ They kissed, Rawhide moving over him a little, his tongue probing, thrusting into Buckaroo’s mouth. 

Through their trousers, Rawhide thrust his erection along Buckaroo’s hip, holding him tightly. In the urgency of Rawhide’s lovemaking, in their desperate situation, in Buckaroo’s newfound passion, they somehow found completion. Rawhide shuddered in reaction to his orgasm, running tender kisses across Buckaroo’s face and hair while Buckaroo’s shudders echoed his.

‘We’re going to look rather disheveled when Tommy gets us out of this thing,’ Buckaroo murmured. 

‘I’m sorry, Buckaroo, good Lord, I never –’

‘Don’t apologize, love. You never have to apologize to me.’ 

‘I don’t know what came over me. I used to pride myself on being a gentleman.’ 

Buckaroo smiled. ‘Your honesty and passion mean more to me. Hold me now, talk to me. Tell me all about your love for me. You’ll find I’ve developed an insatiable curiosity about such things.’ 

‘What’s to tell?’ Rawhide rolled onto his back bringing Buckaroo with him so that Buckaroo ended up lying curled on top of him, safe in his arms. ‘I’ve loved you since I first saw you.’ 

Then there was evil laughter again outside, and the yak skin was being dragged hard along the rocky ground. Rawhide clung onto Buckaroo, keeping him where he was and taking the jolts and blows himself. 

‘Rawhide!’ 

‘Better one than – both of us.’ The breath gasped out of him as a rock gouged into his back – but there was more than one distraction from the pain. ‘Ha! Listen to Pecos!’ 

Buckaroo let out an amused snort as he heard Pecos close by them yelling out curses in every language under the sun. But then Rawhide tried to stifle a painful groan, and all Buckaroo’s attention was for his lover’s stoicism. ‘The bravest, most caring person –’ Buckaroo gladly bore the pressure of Rawhide’s fingers biting into him for the second time. 

‘Just tell me – they won’t throw us – in the lake – I don’t want to drown.’ 

‘It may not be the end. Don’t think on it. Think of something else. Think of the things you love.’ 

‘That’s you. – Tell me – tell me how you came – to love me, too.’ Then Rawhide cried out as they bounced over another rock, no doubt bruising Buckaroo’s arms with his grip. Lifting his head further from the rough ground, he buried his face in Buckaroo’s neck. 

‘I finally realized you were gay, my friend. Or is bisexual more accurate? A few months ago. After a while, all I could think of was how it would feel to be held in your arms.’ 

‘But a bed – rather than – a yak skin!’ 

Buckaroo chuckled to hide his concern over Rawhide’s bruised back, and Pecos’ and Reno’s as well. If they didn’t break a rib or two they’d be lucky, and there was every chance of worse. He kept talking to try and keep Rawhide’s mind off their present situation and looming fate. ‘It took me a long while to realize that you wanted to hold me, too.’ 

‘How could you not know? – You know everything – about me.’ 

‘I’ve been clueless about these things. You know what bad luck I’ve had… I was successful in turning my attention to other matters… Probably too successful!’ Buckaroo huffed a breath. ‘I’d always assumed I was straight. I hadn’t had a reason to think otherwise. But then I caught you looking at me one night. My back was turned, but I saw your face in a mirror. You were hungry and loving, and sad and happy, all at once. And so beautiful. I already had… a crush on you. Is that what they call it? But then you took my heart as well.’

‘I never knew.’ 

‘I wanted to court you, to do it properly. Then I couldn’t figure out how to start, what to do. I knew we’d end up together – it was inevitable – so I decided to just let it happen. Which was so stupid of me. Think of what we’ve missed.’ 

‘Never missed out –’ Rawhide’s voice was strained and full of pain. Pecos had quit yelling curses some time before. ‘Being in love with you – was enough – for a long time.’

‘I love you, Rawhide. I love you so damned much.’ 

There were shots, and the yak skin suddenly skidded to a halt. Yells sounded, Tommy’s the loudest, and Pasha crying out, _‘Ambush!’_ It didn’t take long for the Cavaliers to run off Xan’s out-numbered flunkeys. Then there was quiet for a moment. 

‘But where’s the boss?’ came Tommy’s query. 

‘In those skins?’ Billy suggested. 

‘No, not even Pasha –’

‘Tommy, if you don’t bloody well get us out of here _now_ …!’ screeched Pecos. 

‘Oh dear God…’ And there were hands and knives helping free them. 

Buckaroo sprang to his feet. ‘Don’t let them move! Where are the medical supplies? We were just dragged halfway down that mountain.’ 

Rawhide was dazedly lifting his head and trying to pull himself up. Tommy loomed over him and placed one booted foot on his shoulder, ensuring he couldn’t shift any further. ‘You heard what the boss said. Lie still or I’ll sit on you.’ When Rawhide complied, Tommy asked, ‘What about Buckaroo? Is he hurt?’ 

‘I don’t think so. Get Felicia to make sure.’ 

Tommy seemed to realize just how Rawhide had ensured Buckaroo’s safety. ‘You’re a good man, Rawhide. The best.’ 

‘I hope so,’ was the cryptic answer. Then Buckaroo was back, trying to ease Rawhide’s sore limbs, and checking for broken bones. ‘Buckaroo, are you all right?’ 

‘I’m fine, my love, thanks to you. Worry about yourself for a change.’ 

‘That’s great, coming from you!’ 

Buckaroo paused for a moment, and – in front of all the Cavaliers and Blue Blaze Irregulars – leant to press a kiss to Rawhide’s lips. ‘How’s your back feeling?’

‘Sort of numb.’ Though he knew the pain was just waiting to pounce.

‘I think you’ve cracked a rib. No more heroics from you today, all right?’ 

‘What about Reno and Pecos?’ 

‘Mostly bruises. Reno’s hurt his arm pretty badly, and that cut he won when we were captured isn’t looking pleasant. Pecos got hit in the head. Which didn’t exactly improve her temper.’ 

‘Ain’t that the truth,’ Perfect Tommy agreed. 

‘Tommy, it’s best we don’t move far tonight. Is there somewhere nearby we can camp? Has someone gone to track Pasha and the rest?’ 

‘Yes on both. Down by the lake there’s a good place to camp, moderately defensible. And Evermore and McIlvaine went tracking. Mustang Sally’s on lookout on that outcrop up there.’ 

‘Good work, Tommy. Rawhide, you’re going to have to walk a short distance.’ 

‘That’s OK. Stay with me?’ he asked, risking being thought selfish.

In response, Buckaroo slipped his arm around Rawhide’s waist to help him get up and walking. They staggered off together, surrounded by their friends. 

When he got a chance, Rawhide whispered, ‘I won’t hold you to anything. You’re a free man, Buckaroo.’ 

‘That rib’s hurting you, isn’t it?’ 

‘I just want you to know – there’s nothing you have to do because of what happened.’ 

‘Rawhide, we’re in danger. There’s no time to discuss this right now.’ 

The cowboy stumbled on, feeling thoroughly chastised. ‘Sorry, Buckaroo,’ he mumbled. 

‘You’ll just have to trust me. I love you, and I meant everything I did and said.’ Buckaroo looked up at his friend, and caught his gaze. ‘Would I lie to you? Have I ever?’ 

‘No…’ Rawhide prevaricated. He found himself unable to follow orders for once, and continued, ‘It might have just been a combination of deep friendship and a desperate situation.’ 

Buckaroo’s blue eyes seemed ice-cold. ‘Was it that way for you?’ 

‘You know it wasn’t.’ 

‘I think you’re a touch delirious. Those painkillers are pretty strong – they should be working soon. Just know that I love you, and keep walking! Tommy says it won’t be much further.’ 

‘OK, boss.’ Thankfully it was only half a mile to their campsite. Rawhide didn’t like to admit it, but he was dizzy and nauseated by the time they arrived. Buckaroo seemed to realize, though, judging by the care he took to keep his friend upright. 

‘Tommy – you’re in charge,’ Buckaroo said. ‘Get us set up, and keep a good watch throughout the night, OK?’

‘No worries.’ Perfect Tommy wore this delegated authority like a warrior’s cloak, with a not unbecoming air of smugness. 

‘Felicia,’ Buckaroo continued – ‘come and help me with Rawhide. If we can just get him lying comfortably for now…’ 

Rawhide gritted his teeth. It was only as he tried to bend, to sit down, that he realized how stiff and painful his side and back were. ‘Just let me stand here, huh? Fuck all this moving around.’ 

Buckaroo glowered at him. ‘Sit!’

Which Rawhide meekly obeyed, with Felicia’s assistance. Once stretched out on the ground, the sudden relief from the sharp pain almost set him spiraling off into dizziness again. ‘Buckaroo…’ He reached a hand out. 

‘I’ve got to see to the others first, Rawhide.’ But Buckaroo had taken his hand – and he now lifted it to brush his cheek against, before placing it in Felicia’s. ‘I’ll be back soon. Felicia will keep an eye on you. You’ll be all right.’

‘OK,’ the cowboy grudgingly agreed. 

‘He’s a bit delirious, Felicia. If he starts raving on about me not really loving him after all, you know what to do.’ 

Felicia broke into a broad grin, gripping Rawhide’s hand warmly in both of hers. ‘Slap some sense into him?’ she suggested. 

‘Yeah – just try and avoid the torso, eh? But do me a favor, and get it through that thick skull of his. We can only deal with one of us being clueless in this relationship, and the role’s already filled.’ 

‘No worries, boss,’ she said, sounding very satisfied. ‘No worries at all.’

Rawhide drifted away on a smile.

♦


End file.
